


deep in the meadow

by snowysatoru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, a lot of fluff, and they spend time together in the meadow and fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: The meeting between Kanon and Chisato in a small meadow may have been unexpected, but the relationship that blooms between the two of them was one that they would truly treasure.AKA: The story of how Kanon and Chisato meet, get to know each other, part ways, and meet each other once again.





	deep in the meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/gifts).



> Hello! This is my gift for the 2018 Femslash Exchange! To be honest I was both nervous and excited about being to choose any Bandori ship as far as prompts go, so I went with some ChisaKanon fluff! They deserve all the fluffy content, and their 4* cards where they're both in each other's card really gave me some inspiration for this!
> 
> I hope the giftee of this fic enjoys this fic and I hope I did these girls justice!

**i.**

 

“I know it’s around here somewhere…” Kanon tells herself quietly, walking down the road to wherever she was going, holding a small basket close to her.

Despite that she’s known this path ever since she was a child, Kanon’s sense of direction was never that great, so getting somewhere not too far off from the village does take some trial and error until she succeeds in finding the place she's searching for.

Unfortunately for Kanon, today was one of those days.

The marketplace was far more crowded than it normally was, the streets more packed than Kanon was comfortable with; there was not one store or stall that wasn’t full. Despite that, however, Kanon presses on, holding the basket closer to her should someone try to steal it and whatever what was inside it.

After what felt like an eternity — even though it was only about a couple of minutes and maybe one or two wrong turns — Kanon arrives at her destination: A small meadow that was just outside of the village, hidden by some carefully placed bushes and other greenery. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Kanon makes her way towards the patch of grass, ready to sit down and relax and enjoy the small treats that she brought with her.

However, getting closer does she realize that she wasn’t alone.

Sitting all by her lonesome was a girl who was humming a quiet tune while drinking a cup of tea. Judging by her appearance, she appeared to be around the same age as Kanon, as Kanon didn't notice anything too suspicious about her. In fact, the girl looked like she could be a princess; her light blonde hair pulled back into a bun, the dress she wore a shade of peach that resembled some of the flowers that grew in some of the gardens back in the village, and her eyes one of the most beautiful colors of magenta that Kanon had ever seen. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Nor did she notice her grip on her goody basket loosen, the basket falling down with a soft thud, but a sound loud enough to startle both girls out of their thoughts. Kanon squeaks and moves to pick up her basket in hopes of not ruining the contents that were inside. Only then does she realize that her cover has been blown and the other girl’s attention was on her.

“How long have you been hiding behind that tree?” The girl asks, setting down her cup of tea and making her way towards Kanon.

“W-Well, I-I— “ Kanon stutters, trying her best to not to burst into tears.

“I’m not going to be angry, I promise. My apologies if I sounded a little too harsh” the girl assures her, the tone of her voice calmer.

“S-Sorry… I just… wasn’t expecting to find anyone here. I thought I was the only one who knew of this place. I was going to leave and let you be, but your singing was so beautiful that I couldn’t. S-So I hid behind that tree so I wouldn’t disturb you…”

“And you dropped your basket because you were distracted.”

“M-Mhm,”

“I see. Well, if it helps you calm down a little, you can join me for some tea. I’m sure it would go really well with whatever treats you have in your basket.”

“O-Of course!” Kanon exclaims “But are you sure it’s okay? We’ve only just met and I don’t even know your name…”

“I suppose you are right on that front, so allow me to introduce myself. I’m Chisato. Chisato Shirasagi. And you?”

“I-I’m Kanon. Kanon Matsubara.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Kanon,” Chisato says, wearing a small smile on her face.

 

**ii.**

 

Since their first meeting, Kanon and Chisato have made it almost tradition to meet in their secret spot whenever they find time to do so.

Chisato was normally the first to arrive, so there were times where she brought something to keep her mind occupied before Kanon arrived — sometimes she brought a book, other times she would quietly hum a song to herself, or even taking a small nap on occasion (when things were getting too stressed in her personal life and she needed some rest).

The two of them spent many afternoons talking about many things while eating the treats Kanon brings and drinking many kinds of tea — the flavor of the day depending on what Chisato was craving at the time. It was during all of this small talk that Kanon and Chisato had begun to learn things about one another; like Chisato having a strong liking for fresh fruit, especially when they're incorporated in some of the foods Kanon brings. Something they also found out together was that they both adored many kinds of tea, Chisato having a strong liking towards black tea, in particular, shown evidently in the many kinds that she would bring ever since she and Kanon started spending time together and slowly becoming friends.

Behind the cheerful laughter and tea time in the garden, however, was more secrets to Chisato than she was willing to admit out loud. Especially to Kanon.

 

**iii.**

 

As summer came and passed, and the cool winds of autumn had begun to blow, Chisato decides to confess something while she and Kanon were in their secret meadow.

”Kanon,” she starts, taking a sip of the cinnamon that she brought with her before continuing. ”If you don't mind me doing so, I would like to share something with you.”

”What is it?” Kanon asks, her voice cracking the tiniest bit.

”I have a feeling that this… might be the last time we might be able to see each other like this for quite some time.”

”W-What do you m-mean?”

”You know how I mostly keep quiet about anything involving my family?”

“Of course I do, Chisato,” Kanon replies. “But why are you bringing this up now?”

“Well, I have to leave the village for a while and it has to do with my family’s business.”

“Family business?”

“My parents are very well-known actors, and they have an important performance in the future, and they want me to come and watch.”

“O-Oh…” Kanon responds. “Do you know when you’re coming back?”

“To be completely honest, I asked my parents the same thing and… they’re not really sure, either. We heard that this winter is going to be really bad, so we might not be back until spring comes.”

Chisato’s hands ball up into fists from where they are on her lap, her gaze averting from Kanon’s; like she feels guilty for having to leave Kanon after what feels like hardly anytime at all, even though it’s been just a few months since the two girls first met. To the point where she can’t even look her in the eyes.

It’s times like this where she silently curses her parents’ acting careers.

“I-I hope we can see each other again in the future, Chisato,” Kanon breaks the silence, Chisato raising her head up in surprise. “I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but you’ve become a very close friend to me.”

“Kanon…”

“I don’t exactly when, but I believe that we’ll see each other again. Maybe I can show you around town when you do come back. This meadow is especially beautiful during the springtime!”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Chisato replies, in awe of how the violet in Kanon’s eyes was shining.

“And I have a small present to give to you, too,” Kanon goes on, reaching into her basket and pulls out what appears to be two ribbons; one pink with a strip of light yellow going down the middle, the other blue with a pink line going down the middle instead. Giving one quick look, she hands the blue ribbon to Chisato, while keeping the pink one for herself.

“I meant to give this to you sooner as a thank you present, but you can consider this an early going away gift.”

Chisato looks at the ribbon in her hand, looks back at Kanon, and then back to the ribbon, the small gift leaving her speechless.

“Do… Do you like it, Chisato?”

“I… This is a beautiful ribbon, Kanon. I’ll keep it safe however I can.”

When a smile spreads across Kanon’s face, it’s enough to make Chisato’s heart flutter even just a tiny bit.

She tries to keep it in her memories when she and her family depart the village the following morning, the ribbon that Kanon gave her wrapped around the braid in her hair.

 

**iv.**

 

Autumn takes its leave and makes way for winter, the sky and ground covered in a small blanket of snow, painting the village white.

While it’s too cold to visit her secret meadow, Kanon does like to look at it from time to time while she is out doing errands or cafe hopping, eager to spend time there once more after the weather warms up and the snow is gone because she has so much that she wants to tell Chisato. Kanon wonders how her friend is doing ever since she left the village.

 _‘I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her…’_ Kanon thinks to herself, the pink ribbon tied around her wrist a reminder of the farewell that they shared during that autumn afternoon.

Kanon can feel her face grow warm just thinking about it. Hopeful words certain that she and Chisato would find each other again one day, regardless of whenever that day would come.

“Maybe when she comes back I can tell her…” Kanon whispers to herself, lifting up her hand to stare at the ribbon tied around her wrist. Words that she wanted to share with her dearest friend, but was too shy to let them slip past her lips, promising herself to speak those words with more confidence.

She falls asleep dreaming of sitting in the meadow with Chisato, not unlike the many times they’ve done this before. Only this time they sat there hand in hand, flowers in their hair and smiles as warm as the morning sunlight.

 

**v.**

 

Chisato and her family return to the village on a warm spring afternoon, and she is more than relieved to be back, moving as quickly as she can to bring her luggage into her home. She places it as gently as she can on her bed before rushing out again, ignoring whatever reactions her parents and making her way towards the one place that she’s missed the most.

Granted that running did indeed leave her feet just a bit sore given that her shoes weren’t really made for running as fast as she did, but she makes it over to the meadow that she’s been dying to come back to. Pausing to catch her breath, she looks to see that not only was Kanon there, but she was asleep and was using the grass as a makeshift bed. She looked peaceful.

But Chisato was too eager and impatient and slowly makes her way over to where Kanon was sleeping, kneeling down and tapping her shoulder in hopes of waking her up. Three shoulder taps later and Kanon begins to stir, mumbling some sleep gibberish and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, showing signs that she was beginning to wake up.

The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes was Chisato kneeling next to her and looking at her, a soft giggle escaping her.

It takes about thirty seconds for Kanon to fully realize the girl next and springs up faster than she ever has when waking up, a squeak escaping her and her cheeks turning pink. The next few seconds turn into a blur when she finds herself wrapping her arms around Chisato and hugging her tightly, wanting to say so many things right here and now but all she could think to do at that moment was enjoy the feeling of Chisato holding her close, the words “I’m home, Kanon,” quiet but ever so pleasant to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
